My Yugioh Adventure!
by Moon'sHope
Summary: I was at school when monsters started attacking, I had bought a special wishing necklace the day before, so I used it to bring the Yugioh Gang to my world, what will happen? AU slight OOC and slight Though I wish more YamiOC and slight SetoOC


MoonsHope

My Yugioh Adventure

One Shot

Hello My Minions, Uh, I mean, Readers, welcome a new story! It will be one shot due to the fact that I cant do long chapters to save my life and it will be based on a dream I had, all my POV just so you know! Now Lets begin!

I was walking down K-Mart with my mom and my twin brother Justin. A Few weeks earlier, our mom had given us 20 dollars for helping her pick up rotten apples of the ground, so we were browsing on how to spend it. I saw a new store called "The Magic Emporium" and I was really interested in a necklace in the window. It had a small pink pearl like thing on the end of a delicate black string.

"Hey Justin, come check this out!" I yelled to him from the other side of the hall.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It say's here it's a wishing necklace, and according to this, it will grant any wish that your heart truly wants or someone needs, and the more you use it, the easier it is to wish, but you have to be careful, if you use the necklace in a truly purely selfish way, like to ask for money, the wish will shatter to a million shards." I said with a bit of wonder.

"Whoa that's cool." whispered Justin, "Are you gonna get it?"

"If you'll let me, it cost 15 dollars!" I said.

"Ok sis, Ill let ya, but once those wishes get easy enough you got to share, ok?" said Justin

"Deal!" I said happily running inside to buy the necklace.

After that we went home, and I was really excited to put my necklace in my special box until the next day, even though its main purpose was to grant wishes, I wanted to wear it to school the next day, and boy would that turn out to be a good idea! The next morning I got had breakfast, brushed my teeth vigorously, got dressed, including my necklace, and got into my mom's car to get to school.

The first two periods seem to fly by, so the next thing I knew was that I was dressing out for gym, a couple of mean girls I know where on the bench next to me chattering away aimlessly as I changed my shirt, my absolute favorite one Sarcasms turned to me and asked, "Hey Julia, a couple of my friends here where wanting to know who you had your first kiss with?"

I couldn't answer because I hadn't HAD my first kiss yet! Lucky for me the fire alarm (Which just happened to sound like a duck on helium) rang and everyone had to leave the locker room, but the fire alarm wasn't a drill, nor was an actual fire, the school under attack!

I watched in horror as duel monster's pelted the school and some other place I could see from there. I saw another girl with a necklace just like mine. It was then I noticed her shirt, it said YAMI BAKURA FAN 4EVER.

'Great' I thought sarcastically, 'That girl must have wished that Yami Bakura was real and he must have used his millennium item to conjure up all these monsters!' That's when it donned on me, I could use my own wishing necklace to wish some of the good guy's from Yugioh to come and whip these monster's buts, and I could help a little bit too, with my knowledge of how this Yugioh works.

I asked a teacher to allow me to use her cell phone so I could call home, my mom probably wouldn't let me run home myself. Once I got into my room, I closed and locked the door, and whispered into the necklace, "I wish all the good guys form Yugioh where here to help me stop all these monsters." The necklace glowed with a pink light and the characters started to materialize in front of me as I watched in aw. Finally, they all where there completely and looking around in shock.

"Yo Yuge, where da heck are we?" whispered Joey into Yugi (transformed into Yami)'s ear.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we are about to find out." said Yami softly.

"Hello there, I'm Julia, and my world is in danger and I need your help!" I said with grave seriousness.

"Ok little girl, just explain a couple of things to us, where are we, how do you know us, and why does everything look so weird." said Joey inquisitively.

"Ok, this is a whole different world, and to us, you are anime characters, everything looks so different because you are used to a more 2d world, and the reason my world is in trouble is because a fan girl of Yami Bakura wished him real, like I did to you guys, and he conjured up monsters to attack my town!" I said; out of breathe after saying all of that.

"And we should believe you, because why?" asked Kaiba.

"Kaiba, you have a little brother named Mokuba with long black hair who is nothing like you and you used to be orphans until a man name Gozuboro adopted you after beating him at a game of chess." I said coolly, Kaiba was taken aback.

"How, how did you know that!" Kaiba yelled in my face.

"I said you guys are anime characters in my world, and I'm a huge fan," I said coolly. "And guess who my least favorite character is Kaiba!" I said, everyone else laughed.

"Well kid I like ya style, so Ill help ya!" said Joey happily

"Me too!" said Yami eagerly

"Us 3" said Tea and Tristan in unison

"Well Kaiba?" I said turning to Kaiba.

"Ha, give me one good reason to help you LITTLE girl." said Kaiba coldly.

I softened up; I had been on his case. So with a sigh I said. "Well Kaiba, as much as I hate to say it, I mean I REALLY hate to say it, we need you." Kaiba turned to me, he noticed I really was trying to be nice this time, so he rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Ok!" I said rearing to go, "Just hook me up with one of those duel disks, and let's go!"

Kaiba through me a duel disk and we snuck out the door, I lead the others to the center of town, I turned to Yami and said, "Yami, I just want you to know that I have a huge crush on you!" Yami blushed and Joey laughed a bit.

"Sorry, just wanted to let you know incase we didn't make it out alive!" I said trying to make Yami feel better form Joey's teasing. I saw Kaiba whispering something into Yami's ear, but I ignored it and kept running.

We found ourselves at the police station, it was pelted with monsters, I yelled to the gang, "You have to stop Bakura, and I will get most of the monsters." I put a card face down in my duel disk.

"Hey monsters got and get some!" I yelled to the monsters to lure them toward me, as soon as they charged I screamed, "Activate Face down card, the pyramid of light!" the pyramid of light trapped the monster, so I took all they monsters out of my deck and started playing them and casting attacks. I was in the pyramid for at least half an hour, but I got all the monsters that where attacking the police station. The stress, however, caused me to fall.

"Julia!" Yelled Yami and Seto in unison, they shot glares at each, but they quickly got over it and came to help me.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked me.

"I think so, just a scratch," I said trying to get up, but failed.

"Yugi, go and help the others, Ill watch after Julia." said Kaiba.

"Kaiba, why do you want to help me for?" I said weakly, "You should be helping the others!"

Kaiba lifted me up so that I was on my knees and lifted up my chin. He stared at me with a kind expression and said, "You need me more than they do."

"No I don't know go and help them you butt head." I said, Kaiba didn't move, he just leaned forward and kissed me. I blushed madly, I had always hated Kaiba with every fiber of my being, I didn't like him in a boyfriend girlfriend sort of way now, but at least I could consider him my friends.

Kaiba pulled me up to my feet and forced my arms around his neck, he dragged me to the place Yami and the others where fighting and took out his duel disk. "Hey Yugi, mind if I take over from here!" Kaiba yelled at Yami.

Yami looked at him coldly, he knew what he had "done" to me earlier, but his expression softened, and he nodded.

Kaiba drew a card from his deck and smiled, He yelled, "I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" a huge dragon with white scales and icy cold blue eyes appeared.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack with white lightning!" he commanded, as he did so Yami Bakura was hit with a huge ball of snow white lightning and was seen flying through the air!

"Awesome!" yelled Joey, "We totally kicked his butt!" everyone giggled.

"Man that was cool!" I yelled, "I've been watching Yugioh for a whole year, and the Blue Eyes White Dragon has never done ANYTHING that cool!" I turned to see Yami rolling his eyes.

"What's the matter Yami, are ya jealous?" I said slyly, he glared at me blushing and I kissed him on the cheek making him blush way more.

"So what do we do now?" asked Tea.

"Well, I guess the best thing to do would be to erase everyone ones memory," I said solemnly, "and to send you guys back, I mean, I've always wanted you guys to be real, but, you need to be in your world still for a while, you know, to prepare and stuff, it would be selfish to keep you here now."

"Whe are really going to miss you Julia, until all preparations can be made, we can still visit know and then right?" asked Tea.

"Sure, Ill use my necklace to summon you whenever I need you guys to, you know, talk, help through bad times, stuff like that! I wish I could do it more often than that, but if I wish too selfishly, like bringing you her too often. Then the necklace would break!" I said, trying to sound happy.

"Well we will miss you Julia, "said Yami, elbowing Kaiba in the arm, "All of us," Kaiba blushed and groaned.

Yami kissed me on the cheek making me blush a million shades of red and some of which I didn't know even existed, but I shook of the shock and whispered into the necklace, "I wish that Yami, Seto, and the others where back into their own world, that all the damage was gone, and that me and they gang where the only ones who remembered this ever happened!"

The necklace glowed its pink glow again, this tie brighter than ever the light surrounded me, than it stretched out across us all I heard faint goodbyes as the enchanting light covered all of town, I yelled "Goodbye!" hoping that they could still here me and fainted from the light.

When I awoke, my mom and dad where hovering over me, my mom said, "We found you beside the street near the police station a couple hours ago, we have no idea what you where doing up there, but whe are just glad your safe."

"Thanks Mom." I said, "I'm going to get some more sleep ok?"

She nodded, when I woke up the next day, the first 2 periods seems to fly by again, just like they had before, and once again, my favorite mean girl asked me, " So, since you didn't tell us yesterday, why I cant remember, tell us now, who DID you have your first kiss with?"

"If I told you," I said, trying to figure out what to say, "You wouldn't believe me."

"Why is he someone famous?" she said.

"Sort of." I said with a wink.

THE END! So what did ya think? I hope you enjoyed it; it took me forever to write! Probably the longest this I ever wrote! So R&R!


End file.
